The Future Holds Everything For You
by Mikaela Rose Malfoy
Summary: Chapter 10 is up enjoy!Set two years in the future it's Syd and Vaughn's wedding and it's chaos she's trying to make it perfect but it's not working.Sydney's considering eloping if she has to.
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Notes:Set two years in the future.Sloane and Sark were found and brought into  
custody six months ago by Jack and Sydney.Irina has been let out of her cell and  
is leading a sort of normal life but is still under CIA surveillance she's much closer  
to Sydney now but Syd still keeps her distance.Francie never died she's running her   
restaurant peacefully and is going out with Will.Sydney and Vaughn are now engaged and  
are still working for the CIA Syd decided not to leave.Weiss has now got a steady   
girlfriend named Bridget.Oh I'm sorry and as ludicrous as this sounds Jack and Irina  
are together and are more or less happy.Okay I have seen two episodes of season two  
of alias.  
Summary:It's two weeks before Sydney and Michael's wedding and everything is in chaos  
everyone is trying to make everything perfect but it isn't working.Sydney is considering  
eloping to Las Vegas if she has too.Will they go down the aisle.Wait and see.  
Couples:S/V,I/J,F/Wi and B/We  
Category:Romance  
Rating:PG  
Disclaimer:None of the shows characters belong to me.  
  
The Future Holds Everything For You  
by:jaina-solo-fel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You see Sydney and Vaughn's apartment Sydney is sitting through some magazines with   
Francie they are wedding magazines."I can't believe I'm getting married in two weeks,"  
Sydney says."I know when you first told me I thought you were joking,"Francie says."I   
thought he was joking,"Sydney says.Francie smiles at her and they continue looking and  
then the door opens"honey I'm home,"Michael says."In here,"Sydney says.He comes over  
and sees them he leans down and kisses Syd on the lips"hi Francie,"he says."Hi Michael,"  
she says.He sits down beside Sydney she smiles at him and he strokes her cheek"so is  
Will coming over tonight?"he asks."Don't know said he had work,"Francie says.He nods  
and puts his arm around Sydney and she leans into him"we're getting married in two  
weeks,"she says."I know,"he says.Michael smiles down at her and she smiles back and  
then you see Francie looking at them smiling"so do you two want dinner?"Michael asks.  
"Yes please,"they say.He stands up and goes to the kitchen and then the doorbell rings  
and Sydney stands up and goes to the door she opens it and there's Will he smiles at  
her."Hey look who's here,"Sydney says.She walks into the livingroom with Will and   
Francie smiles when she sees him and she stands up and kisses him on the lips.Sydney  
goes into the kitchen"so what are you making for dinner?"she asks.Michael looks at her  
"pasta,"he says.She nods and she smiles"are you okay?"he asks.Sydney nods and leaves  
the kitchen he just watches her leave.  
  
A while later the two couples were sitting watching a dvd Syd and Michael sitting on  
the floor she's in between his legs and leaning back against his chest.And Francie and   
Will are on the couch they are watching The Mummy."Are you okay?"Michael asks.Sydney  
looks at him and and smiles she lifts her hand and stroked his cheek"I'll tell you  
later,"she says.He nods and turns back to the movie Sydney tugs his arms around her  
waist tighter he looks down at her and then kisses her on the head.After the movie  
finished Will and Francie left Michael stood up and switched the lights lower and then  
sat down beside Sydney who is now sitting on the couch with a cup of tea.He puts his  
arm around her and she leant into him"are you going to tell me now?"he asks.She looks  
at him and smiles and sits up and stares him in the eye"Kendall wants me to talk to  
Sloane they need information on the whereabouts of a Rambaldi artifact,"Sydney says.  
"How come your dad's not doing it?"Michael asks."I think they are afraid that dad will  
kill him for what Slaone did to me,"Sydney says.Sloane kidnapped Sydney and tortured  
her she was almost dead when Jack found her and went face to face with Sloane and  
almost killed him."I know the feeling,"Michael says.Sydney smiles at him they go to  
bed a while later.  
  
Then you see the next morning Sydney and Michael walk into the task force facility   
Kendall is waiting for them."Are you ready?"he asks Sydney.She nods"see you later,"Sydney  
says to Vaughn.He smiles at her and squeezes her hand and she leaves and you see her taken  
down to the cells and she sees Sloane leaning against the wall and she looks at him with  
a look of disgust on her face.He turns to look at her with a sneer on his face"I was   
wondering when they were going to send one of you down here,"he says."We want answers,"  
she says."What kind of answers Sydney?"Sloane asks."You will address me as Agent Bristow  
and we want to know about a Rambaldi artifact that you supposedly hid,"Sydney says.He  
just looks at her"answer the question."She crossed her arms and you see her engagement  
ring he saw it as well and the sneer was wiped right off his face.She saw him noticing  
it and put her arms down"are you going to answer me?"Sydney asks."Gee I think they   
should of sent dad down."Sloane looked at her face"open,"Sydney says."When?"Sloane asks.  
"What?"Sydney asks."When are you getting married?"Sloane asks.Sydney walks out and leaves  
him there staring at her and she went back upstairs.Michael and Kendall were waiting  
there for her"he won't talk to me,"Sydney says."Will you try again?"Kendall asks.Sydney  
shakes her head he nods"okay thankyou agent Bristow.""If you'll excuse me I have alot  
of paper work to do,"Sydney says.Kendall nods and she and Michael leave and they go to  
the car and she gets in and so does he and they drive off.  
  
You see her sitting at her desk typing on the computer when someone comes over and stands  
in front of her she looks up and sees that it's her dad."Hi dad,"she says."Hi sweetheart   
your mom asks if you could meet her a little later,"he says."Sure,"Sydney says.She smiles   
up at him and he gives her a slight smile back and then walks off she watches him go and   
then goes back to work.Irina comes in later and sees Sydney sitting there and goes over  
to her and looks down Sydney senses a familiar presence and looks up she smiles at her  
mother."Hi mom,"she says."Hi honey,"Irina says.She pulled up a chair and sat down"have  
you gone to try on your dress?"she asks."No I haven't had time if you haven't noticed  
I've been piled with paperwork,"Sydney says."I think this is Kendall's way of saying  
since you'll be away for two weeks here's all your work.I swear that man's the devil."  
Irina nodded"well we'll have to make a plan your wedding is in fourteen days,"she says.  
"I know mother,"Sydney says.Irina smiles at her and then Jack is across the room and  
you see him stop and look at the two of them and walks over and they smile at him"so  
what time should Michael and I come over to your place?"Sydney asks."Seven,"Irina says.  
Sydney nods and then they leave and she goes back to what she's doing.  
  
Then you see her in her bedroom doing her hair she has a short strapless blue dress on  
and her hair is piled up on her head.Michael walks out of the bathroom he's wearing   
black pants and a light blue shirt she smiles at him and he smiles back.He comes over  
and kisses her on the neck"you look beautiful,"he whispers in her ear."You don't look  
too bad yourself,"she says.She turns around and kisses him on the lips"why do we have  
to go?"he asks."It's dinner that's all and I have to sit through dinner with your   
mother and sister tomorrow,"she says.He nods and she reapplys her lipstick and makes  
sure she looks acceptable and then stands up and picks up her jacket,her bag and her  
keys.They head out to the car and they go to the house and Michael opens her door for  
her and she smiles at him and they go to the front door and ring the doorbell.Jack  
opens the door and smiles at the two of them he ushers them in and takes Sydney's  
coat."Do you two want anything to drink?"he asks.Sydney and Michael sit down on the  
couch"water please,"Sydney says."You Michael?"Jack asks."The same,"Michael says.Jack  
nods and leaves and leaves them just sitting there"where's mom?"Sydney asks."Here in  
the kitchen,"Irina says.Sydney stands up and goes through to the kitchen and there  
are her parents standing really close together she smiles at the sight.They notice  
her watching them"coming up with those drinks,"Jack says."Oh it's all right take  
your time,"Sydney says.She goes back to the living room.  
  
They ate dinner and then sat down on the couch"so are you two ready for this wedding?"  
Jack asks.Sydney snuggles into Michael's side"as ready as I'll ever be,"Sydney says.  
"Me too,"Michael says."So who arrives first tomorrow?"Irina asks."My sister Juliet,  
her husband Tom and their daughters Abigail and Karen,"Michael says."That's at 11am  
and then my mom arrives at 5."Irina nods and then Sydney yawns"I better get her home,"  
Michael says.Jack and Irina nod and Sydney and Michael leave and they go home you see  
Jack and Irina sitting on the porch of their house on the swing he has his arm around  
her and they look content."Our baby is getting married in two weeks,"Irina says."I know   
that scares but she's got a good man,"Jack says."That she does,"Irina says.He smiles  
down at her and kisses her on the forehead"hopefully she'll be just as happy as we are  
but not have to go through all we did,"Irina says.Jack nods"I love you,"he says."I love  
you too,"she says.They kiss.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay I hope you enjoyed this if you didn't I promise it will get better.  
  
And I know that Jack would never get back with Irina but it's called fanfiction it's  
fun you mess with people's lives and having fun doing it.  
  
Let's just hope Syd survives the meeting.  
  
Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors' Notes: Yes and Maria knows who Sydney's related to.  
Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
The Future Holds Everything For You  
by:jaina-solo-fel  
  
Chapter 2  
  
You see Syd and Michael's place she's got her feet up reading a newspaper they phone rings   
and she get's up and goes over to it."Hello, "she says."Hi Syd it's Francie can I come   
over?"she asks."Sure, "Sydney says. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Syd stood up   
and went to the door and opened it and there was Francie she had tears in her eyes"oh   
honey come in and tell me what's wrong, "Syd says. Francie came in and they sat down on   
the couch and then Syd stood up and went into the kitchen.  
  
You see them a while later sitting drinking coffee"what did he do to you?"Sydney   
asks."Nothing we got into a fight and he walked out,"Francie says."Oh honey, "Sydney says.   
She puts her arm around her and Francie lays her head on her shoulder and Francie started   
crying again and she cried herself to sleep and Syd lay her on the couch and then got up   
and started making lunch. The phone rings and she picks it up"hello, "she says."Hi Syd   
it's Michael, "he says."Hi baby, "she says."Are you on your way to pick Jules up?"  
"I've already picked them up we should be there in about ten minutes, "Michael says."All   
right we have company Will and Francie had a fight Francie's here with me, "Syd says."All   
right the more the merrier, "Michael says."Good I love you, "she says."I love you too, "he   
says. She puts the phone down and goes back to making lunch then she hears the door open   
and hear's laughing.  
  
They come through. You see a girl with long blonde hair and the same green eyes as   
Michael, a man with brown hair and blue eyes and two little girl's one with blonde hair   
one with brown. Followed by Michael he smiles at her and goes over and kisses her on the   
lips."Hi, "he says."Hi, "she says. He pulls away from her and turns to their guests"well   
you know Juliet, "Michael says."Hi Syd, "she says. They hug tightly the man smiles at her   
and Sydney smiles back"this is Tom you know Abby but that is Karen, "Michael says."Nice to   
meet you Tom, "Sydney said."Like wise Sydney, "he says. They shake hands and then she   
bends down to the two girls"hi Abby, "she says."Hi Syd, "she says. She hugs her she then   
turns to Karen"hi, "she says."Hi, "Karen says."I'm Syd, "she says."I'm Karen, "she   
says."Nice to meet you, "Sydney says."Like wise, "Karen says. They shake hands"would you   
like some lunch?"Syd asks. The little girl nods.  
  
Then you see Sydney getting everything ready Tom comes in and watches her"have you met   
Maria yet?"Tom asks."No Michael thought it best that we wait, "Syd says."Good choice the   
woman's terrible at meeting her future in-laws, "Tom says."I think she'll like you though   
their mom usually likes all Mike's girlfriends except for Alice if I remember   
correctly.""Why didn't she like Alice?"Sydney asks."Long story, "Juliet says coming into   
the kitchen."Ah come on tell me, "Sydney says."Okay it all started about five years ago we   
all came here for Christmas dinner and Alice was making it now my mom has a specific way   
of doing things on Christmas and Alice completely ruined that by not having turkey by   
having opened presents on Christmas Eve, "Juliet says."She broke tradition."Sydney burst   
out laughing"hey that Christmas was no fun let's hope this one is better, "Michael says   
coming in."Oh come on Mike do you remember mom's face when Alice brought out that ham or   
whatever it was I wished I'd gotten a picture of that it was priceless, "Juliet says.   
Michael nods and then starts laughing.   
  
Then you see Abigail and Karen sitting in the living room colouring in pictures you see   
Francie move and her eyes open she looks at the two of them and smiles."Francie, "Abby   
said."Hey Abby how are you?"she asks."I'm all right and you, "Abby says."This is my sister   
Karen.""Nice to meet you Karen, "Francie says."Like wise, "the little girl says. They   
shook hands and then Sydney, Michael, Juliet and Tom came back in and set everything down   
on the table. Donovan comes over and sniffs Juliet's hand and barks at her"hi Donovan, "  
she says. He licks her hand and she smiles down at him"you still have this dog.""Yes, "  
Michael says. Karen and Abigail came over and started playing with him"so when does mom   
get here?"Juliet asks."Five, "Michael says. She nods"yeah we made a deal he would go   
fetch you and I'd go fetch Maria with him, "Sydney says."Sounds good, "Tom says."So when   
am I going to see your dress?"Juliet asks."Tomorrow, "Sydney says. Juliet nods they ate   
lunch.  
  
Then you see them all minus Francie at the airport waiting outside for Maria Vaughn to   
come out. People started coming out and then a woman she was short but not too short she   
had short blonde hair and blue eyes she saw them and smiled and came over and she hugged   
her son and daughter."Mom, "Michael says."Michael, "she says."Juliet.""Mom, "she says. She   
hugged them again then she turned to Tom"Thomas, "she says."Hi Maria, "he says. They hug   
and then she hugs Abigail and Karen.Maria stands up and sees Michael standing with his arm   
around a girl that she presumed was her future daughter-in-law. She liked the look of her   
already Maria walks over"mom this is Sydney Bristow my fiance, "Michael says."Syd this is   
my mom Maria Vaughn.""Nice to meet you Mrs.Vaughn, "she says."Please call me Maria, "she   
says."Okay, "Sydney says. They shook hands but Maria pulled her into a hug and Sydney   
hugged her back.  
  
Then you see them back at the house Michael is making dinner when Maria comes in and   
smiles at him"she's leaving Michael you couldn't have found anyone better, "she   
says."Thanks mom, "he says. Maria smiles and nods and then you hear the doorbell ring   
Sydney goes to get it it's her mom and dad she smiles at them and hugs them. They walk   
into the living room"so she's here, "Maria says."Yes you have to put up with her anyway   
she'll be at the wedding, "Michael says. Maria nods and they both go out and Sydney tenses   
when she sees them walk in"um Maria this is my dad Jack and my mom Irina, "she says."Nice   
to meet you Maria, "Jack says."Like wise Jack, "she says. They shake hands but she just   
stares at Irina."Okay so sweetie when's dinner ready?"Syd asks."Now, "Michael says...  
  
To be continued...  
  
What will happen now wait and find out.  
  
I was contemplating having Alice behind that door but maybe later.  
  
and please review and enjoy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors' Notes: After the first scene its Sydney's POV.  
Disclaimer: You know where.  
  
The Future Holds Everything For You  
by:jaina-solo-fel  
  
Chapter 3  
  
You see Sydney and Vaughn's apartment and you see everyone sitting around the table eating   
dinner and everyone is staring at each other at little uneasily.  
  
"So Syd how's the wedding coming along?"Juliet asks.  
  
Sydney looked over at her and smiled"it's going great we nearly have everything ready to   
go off on the eleventh I will be happy when it's over though, "she says.  
  
Juliet smiles at her and they all go back to eating but their is still an awkward silence   
like nobody knows what to say because it's tense. After they eat dinner they go and sit   
down on the couch and sit and drink coffee the girls have been put to bed.  
  
"So what do we have left to do for the wedding?"Maria asks.  
  
"We have to go get my dress tomorrow and get the rings the rest of it has been taken care   
of we have the flowers, the caterer and the venue, "Sydney says.  
  
Juliet looks at Michael"and what about you Mike?"she asks.  
  
"Well I have my tux got it yesterday and it's sitting in my wardrobe and I'm going with  
Syd to go see the rings, "Michael says.  
  
They nod and then you see Jack and Irina get up"we're calling it a night, "Jack says.  
Sydney looks up at them and stands up as well"are you sure?"Sydney asks. Jack nods and he  
kisses her on the cheek and she then hugged her mother"good night, "Jack says."Night,"  
Juliet says. They left.  
  
Then you see Syd sit back down and lay her head on Michael's shoulder he put his arm  
around her."Are you okay?"he asks. She looks up at him and nods and smiles he kisses her  
on the forehead.  
  
***  
  
It's twelve days before my wedding and I have no clue how I'm going to survive till then  
with all the tension between mom and Maria.I guess it makes me feel terrible because  
Maria has to face the woman who killed her husband. I guess she feels exactly like my dad  
did before he got back together with mom.  
  
I suppose I don't blame either of them I didn't like her all that much for a long time   
but I suppose I will never trust her completely either. I know it's been years but she  
can't really be trusted with all the things she did. She better never hurt my dad again  
then she will pay.  
  
I look over at Michael in bed beside me he's still asleep I look over at the clock it's  
5:30am I don't blame him it's too early to be awake but I still am. Maybe it's nerves or  
maybe it's just that I'm not tired. I don't know maybe both I lay back down and try to  
go back to sleep.  
  
I wake up again it's now 7:00 I roll over and I see Michael watching me I smile at him.  
  
  
"Morning, "I say.  
  
"Morning, "he says.  
  
He kisses me on the lips mm I can't believe it's been two years since this first happened   
it seems so unreal but yet I know it's true.  
  
After Danny got killed, I didn't think I'd be able to love again let alone marry someone. Even  
though I know I will always love Danny I moved on a long time ago and I'm happy I did.  
  
Michael puts his arms around me and I snuggle into him it's Saturday morning so we don't  
have to get up. Francie, mom, Maria, Juliet and I are going to go get my dress at 9 and then  
I'll meet up with Michael and we'll go pick up the rings. I know I should move but I can't  
I'm too comfortable.  
  
There comes a knock on the door I groan and Michael laughs.  
  
"Why do we have to have a house full of people?"I ask.  
  
"It was your idea to have my mom and sister stay with us not mine, "Michael says.  
  
I stick my tongue out at him but he just smiles"come in, "I say.  
  
Abigail opens the door and looks at the two of us and smiles. She comes and hops up on the   
bed.  
  
"Abby, "Juliet says.  
  
The little girl looked at her mother and pouted I swear that runs in the family like the   
green eyes which Juliet, Michael and Abby have all inherited.  
  
***  
  
Here we are later at the mall going towards the boutique that has done my dress my mom  
and Maria are now glaring at each other. I shake my head and just keep walking.  
  
"So how are you doing?"Juliet asks.  
  
"I'm all right hopefully our mother's will maybe get along a bit better, "I say.  
  
She shrugs at me and I smile Jules and I have always gotten along since the ver first time  
we met. Abby comes over to me and looks up at me I pick her up.  
  
"So what are my two flower girls wearing?"I ask.  
  
"Thankyou Syd for doing this they so wanted to be apart of it, "Juliet says.  
  
"It's my pleasure, "I say.  
  
We walk into the boutique a woman comes over and I recognize her as Suzanne the shop  
owner and dress designer she smiles at me.  
  
"Sydney, "she says.  
  
She hugs me and I hug her back.  
  
"Suzanne hi I was wondering if my dress is ready, "I say.  
  
"Of course it is it's been waiting, "she says.  
  
She moves off into the back I smile as I watch her go.  
  
"Sydney do you want to come try it on?"she asks.  
  
"Sure, "I say.  
  
I walk into the back and go into a changing room and I put the dress on it fits perfectly  
and I smile at Suzanne when I come out. I go into the shop where everyone is.  
  
I see everyone look at me and gasp I'm standing there in this long white flowing dress.  
  
"Wow you look gorgeous, "Juliet says.  
  
"Thanks, "I say.  
  
I smile and I twirl around and I look at myself in the mirror and then I go back into  
the changing rooms and Suzanne puts it back in the pouch and we walk out with it. And  
we go in search of two dresses for Abby and Karen.  
  
We go into a shop and we look around we find two perfect dresses and we buy them I give  
Francie my dress. I agreed to meet Michael at the jewellery shop in ten minutes. So I go  
to the shop and there he is standing outside. I walk over. He smiles  
  
"Hi, "he says.  
  
"Hi, "I say.  
  
I lean up and kiss him on the lips and he kisses me back we pull back and I smile up  
at him and he smiles back.  
  
"We better get the rings, "I say.  
  
He nods and we go into the shop and a woman is standing there she smiles at Michael and  
I glare at her.  
  
"Hi can I help you?"she asks.  
"Yes I am here to pick up two wedding rings for Michael Vaughn, "he says.  
  
"Of course just hang on, "the woman says she leaves and goes into the back.  
  
Then the door opened and I turn around and I see Alice there on the arm of a guy my eyes  
go wide I touch Michael's arm and he looks at me.  
  
"What's wrong?"he asks.  
  
"Alice just walked in, "I say.  
  
Michael looks around and sees her at the other counter he smiles at me and I smile back  
I lean up and kiss him.  
  
"I love you, "he says.  
  
"I love you too, "I say.  
  
I feel happy that in just over a week I will be a happily married woman makes it worth  
it all this aggravation. He notices me looking at him.  
  
"What?"Michael asks.  
  
"Just smiling at you, "I say.  
  
We get the rings and then we are about to leave the shop when Alice notices us.  
  
"Michael what are you doing here?"Alice asks.  
  
"Getting my wedding ring, "Michael says.  
  
She hasn't seen me yet.  
  
"Who are you marrying?"Alice asks.  
  
"Me, "I say.  
  
"Rita, "Alice says.  
  
I nod and then we just leave her there we get back to the house and we hear shouting coming  
from inside and I shake my head we go in and we see our mother's shouting.  
  
"Oh well this was coming, "Juliet says.  
  
I nod and smile at her she's right this was coming anyone could see it from a mile away  
and I just walk into the kitchen and start making dinner.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Here you go guys you can read it now hope you're happy. Hope you enjoy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors' Notes: It's again Sydney's thought's. Okay, my new pen name is sydney-megan-bristow.  
Disclaimer:You know where it is.  
  
The Future Holds Everything For You  
by:sydney-megan-bristow  
  
Chapter 4  
  
* I'm about to scream if they don't shut up I'm standing in the kitchen making dinner and   
trying to block the noise out but it's definitely not working. Michael walks into the   
kitchen and stares at me I smile he smiles back.  
  
"Are you all right?"he asks.  
  
I nod."Yes I'm all right, "I say.  
  
He walks up behind me. And puts' his arms around me he leans his chin on my shoulder and I   
smile at him. He kisses me on the cheek.  
  
"What do you say we leave this lot to their own devices and go have a romantic dinner at a   
restaurant, "he asks.  
  
"Don't tempt me, "I say.  
  
"Just another eleven days and then we'll be gone and then they won't have to be in the   
same room for a couple of years, "Michael says.  
  
The doorbell rings"can you continue this?"I ask.  
  
Michael nods and I go to the door and there's my dad I smile at him.  
  
"Hi dad, "I say.  
  
"Hi sweetheart,"he says.  
  
We hug each other I take his coat and hang it up and he goes into the living room they   
seem to have calmed down. My dad goes over to my mom and kisses her on the lips. I look at   
all of them.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes?"I say.  
  
They all look at me and then I head back into the kitchen and I just sit down and put my   
head in my hands. Michael looks at me and comes over and sits down beside me and puts his   
arm around my shoulders.  
  
"We can go if you want to,"he says.  
  
I smile at him and he smiles back"what do you say to eloping?"I ask.  
  
He smiles at me"I don't think we should resort to that,"he says.  
  
"I haven't told you but they sold our cake and we lost our place at the church and I found   
this all out today,"I say.  
  
We hear a crash and a bang we walk into the living room and the table is broken and our   
mother's were now glaring at each other.  
  
"Back off both of you,"Michael says.  
  
They stopped and look at him they winced at the expression on his face he looks angry at   
the both of them. I'm rubbing my forehead I see my dad come over to me.  
  
"Are you okay?"he asks.  
  
I smile at him."I'm fine thanks dad,"I say."I've just been felling a bit off for the whole   
day."  
  
He nods and kisses me on the forehead I smile up at him. It's taken my dad and I a few   
years to get to the point where he can hug me but I'm glad he tried.  
  
Michael comes over and looks at me"do you want to go out?"he asks.  
  
I nod my head and he smiles at me and I go into our bedroom and go to get my coat and my   
bag I see Juliet come in and sees me looking in the mirror.  
  
"What's wrong with you you've been acting weird,"Juliet says.  
  
I turn around and look at her I shake my head"it's nothing I'm just tired and our mothers   
don't help,"I say.  
  
She comes and stands beside me and I just turn and look at her and I smile at her and then   
I go over to the bed and get my coat.  
  
"I know I haven't known you that long but I know when something's up with someone,"Juliet   
says.  
  
I turn and look at her"it's nothing really,"I say.  
  
I walk out the room and walk over to Michael and I take his arm I lean my head on his   
shoulder he kisses me on the forehead.  
  
"We're going out for dinner if you want anything the dinner Syd was making is on the stove   
I need to get her out of here,"he says.  
  
They all nod and we leave he opens the door of the car for me and I get in and then he   
gets in the driver's side and we leave.  
  
"So where are we going?"I ask.  
  
"To a small Italian restaurant that just opened,"he says.  
  
"Mm sounds good,"I say.  
  
"Glad you like it,"he says.  
  
I lean over and kiss him on the cheek and then we get to the restaurant and we get a table   
in the corner. We sit down and get some menus he looks at me and he knows I'm hiding   
something okay so I am. Juliet knew something was wrong but I need to tell him first.  
  
"What's wrong?"he asks.  
  
I look up from my menu and I smile at him"I'll tell you later,"I say.  
  
He nods and goes back to looking at the menu the waiter comes over and Michael is about to   
order some wine but I shake my head.  
  
"Okay we'll have two sparkling mineral waters please,"Michael says.  
  
The waiter nods and leaves I decide that I want the chicken lasagna and then I see Michael   
put his menu down and look at me. The waiter comes over and puts the drinks down and takes   
our orders I smile at him when he leaves.  
  
"So what is that you want to tell me?"he asks.  
  
I look at him"okay I don't know how to tell you this,"I say.  
  
"You aren't breaking up with me right?"he asks.  
  
I shake my head and he smiles I look down at my hands and then look up at his expectant face   
I take a deep breath.  
  
"I love you, you know that,"I say. He nods"well I know this is a little soon and I don't   
want to get your hopes up because I don't know yet."  
  
"Tell me,"Michael says.  
  
I nod and I swallow"okay I was late this month and I took a pregnancy test and it came out   
positive,"I say."I have a doctors appointment tomorrow at 2:30."  
  
I see him look at me in shock and then a smile comes across his face and I'm relieved that   
he's smiling. He comes around and kneels beside my chair"aren't you happy about this?"he   
asks.  
  
"No I am but we're not married yet,"I say.  
  
"Yes but this is happy that we are having a baby I know it's a lot sooner than we thought   
we'd have them but I'm happy we are,"he says.  
  
He leans up and kisses me on the lips and I smile at him when we pull back...  
  
To be continued...  
  
I hope you enjoy that ending.  
  
Please review a little more this time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
The Future Holds Everything For You  
by:sydney-megan-bristow  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*Michael is now back in his seat we are eating dessert he keeps smiling at me."So when  
are we telling the mob back at the house?"he asks.  
  
"When we get back I suppose,"I say.  
  
"I love you,"Michael says.  
  
"I love you too,"I say.  
  
We pay the bill and leave.*  
  
Back at the house you see everything's quiet,Irina and Jack are sitting outside he has  
his arm around her and she has her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Remember when we were first married and we use to sit out here and stare at the stars?"  
Irina asks.  
  
Jack looks down at her and nods"yes and then when Sydney was born we use to take her to   
stare at them,"he says.  
  
Irina nods and stares out"we should take her again I mean I know she's grown up now but  
she use to love the stars,"she says.  
  
Jack wraps his arm around her tighter"our little girl is getting married in 11 days it  
just doesn't seem too long ago that she was five and she didn't have a care in the world  
and she was still daddy's little girl,"he says.  
  
Irina looks at him and sees a tear slide down his cheek(ok yes I know Jack doesn't cry  
but he's lightened up)."She'll always be your little girl,"she says."No matter where  
she is,or who she's with or how old she is."  
  
Jack kisses her on the forehead then Michael's car pulls up and Sydney steps out of the  
car she walks over to them."Hi mum daddy,"she says.  
  
"Hey sweetheart,"Jack says.  
  
Sydney sits down beside him and kisses him on the cheek"how are you feeling?"Irina asks.  
  
Sydney looks at her mother and smiles"I'm all right but Michael and I have something to  
tell you all,"she says.  
  
Jack sat up and looked at her and glared at Michael as he came up the steps"what have  
you done to my daughter?"Jack asks standing up.  
  
Even now after all these years Jack still scared Michael a bit"um nothing sir,"he says.  
  
"Dad it's a good thing not a bad thing,"Sydney says standing up.  
  
She goes over and stands between them she looks at both of them and then turns and looks  
at her dad."You are going to be a grandpa,"she says.  
  
Jack looks at her in shock and then hugs her"congratulations sweetheart,"he says.  
  
"Thanks daddy,"Sydney says."Well we'd better go inside and tell them."  
  
Irina stands up and hugs her"our baby is having a baby,"she says.  
  
Jack turns to Michael and Michael takes a step backwards Jack reaches out and takes his  
hand and shakes it."Congratulations,"he says.  
  
"Thanks,"Michael says.  
  
They go inside and Juliet and Tom are sitting on the couch and Maria is sitting in the  
armchair they turn and look at the four of them.  
  
"We have something to tell you,"Sydney says.  
  
They are now all at attention"what is it?"Juliet asks.  
  
"You are keeping Irina out of the wedding,"Maria says.  
  
Irina glared at her"no not that,"Michael says.  
  
"I'm pregnant,"Sydney says."Or at least I think I am."  
  
Juliet smiles and so does Tom they come over and hug her"congratulations,"Juliet says.  
  
"Thanks,"Sydney says.  
  
She goes over to Maria and hugs her"congratulations I'm happy for you both,"she says.  
  
Michael comes over and hugs his mom"thanks mom,"he says.  
  
Later that night you see Jack and Irina at home sitting on the couch"why am I scared  
for her?"Jack asks.  
  
"She's your daughter it's natural,"Irina says.  
  
He nods and smiles at her.  
  
Then you see Sydney and Michael the next morning in bed he kisses her on the forehead  
she's still asleep.He starts getting out of bed when a hand grabs his arm and pulls  
it around him"no you aren't going anywhere,"she says.  
  
He smiles at her and kisses her on the lips"we have work and you also have a doctors  
appointment,"he says.  
  
She pouts and he leans back down again and kisses her"come on seriously Syd it's   
8:30,"he says.  
  
"Okay,"Sydney says reluctantly.  
  
Sydney lets go of him and sits up keeping the blanket to her chest she picked up his  
shirt that somehow had ended up on her side of the bed.She went over to the dresser  
and pulled out a pair of pants and put them on.  
  
"Well today should be fun going to the doctor,getting a new priest and a new cake  
which will probably not happen,"she says.  
  
"Couldn't Francie get her cook to do it?"Michael asks.  
  
"I guess,"Sydney says.  
  
He smiles at her and leans over and kisses her on the lips"I'm sure you'll be okay  
you always are,"he says.  
  
She smiles at him and he smiles back"I love you,"she says.  
  
"I love you too,"he says.  
  
She gets up and goes to the shower....  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hope you enjoy 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors' Notes: Oh I'm sorry I really haven't told you about Bridget.Her full name is Bridget Anna Thompson she's 27 she's been apart of the CIA for the past three years but she worked in the New York branch. She's known Sydney for sixteen years.  
Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
The Future Holds Everything For You  
by:sydney-megan-bristow(Liliana)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
You see Sydney waiting in the doctor's rooms reading a magazine a woman comes out with a   
clipboard.  
  
"Miss Bristow, "she says.  
  
Sydney stands up and smiles she follows the woman through to the doctor's office. She sits   
down in the chair"the doctor will be right with you, "the woman says.  
  
"Thankyou, "Sydney says. The woman leaves and shuts the door.  
  
Then another woman walks in, her name is Dr.Claire Anderson she smiles when she sees   
Sydney."Morning Sydney, "she says.  
  
"Morning Doctor Anderson, "Sydney says.  
  
"So what can I do for you today?"she asks.  
  
"Ah yes I was late this month I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive and I was   
wondering if you could do one just to make sure, "Sydney says.  
  
"Of course, "Dr.Anderson says.  
  
They left the room and then a while later they came back and Sydney sat back down and the   
doctor smiles.  
  
"I'll phone you tomorrow with the results, "the doctor says.  
  
Sydney nods and then stands up"bye, "she says.  
  
"Bye, "Dr.Anderson says.  
  
Sydney leaves the office and goes to her car and gets inside and she goes to the CIA   
building and parks.  
  
You see Michael sitting in his office typing on his computer but he was looking off in the   
distance there came a knock to his door."Come in, "he says.  
  
Weiss does and he smiles at his friend"so are you getting nervous yet?"he asks.  
  
Michael looks at him"why should I be nervous I'm marrying the woman I love and she loves   
me, "he says.  
  
Weiss shrugs"so when's the bachelor party?"he asks.  
  
Michael looks at him and then thinks"you don't have a fiancé that could break all your   
fingers if you did something like that, "he says.  
  
Weiss nods"no I don't think Bridget would do that or I hope not anyway, "he says.  
  
Then the door opened again"what wouldn't I do?"a female voice asked.  
  
They both turned to see a blonde haired woman standing in the doorway she was smiling at   
the two of them.  
  
"Hi Bridget, "Michael says.  
  
"Michael where's Sydney haven't seen her today, "Bridget says.  
  
"She's at the doctor's she should be here soon, "Michael says.  
  
The girl nodded"is she all right?"she asks.  
  
"Yes she's fine she just went for a checkup, "Michael says.  
  
Sydney walks in and smiles at the three of them"hi guys, "she says.  
  
"Hey Syd, "Bridget says."Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine, "she says.  
  
Michael smiles at her and she smiles back then Weiss and Bridget left.  
  
"So how was the doctors?"Michael asks.  
  
"Good the test results will be in tomorrow, "Sydney says.  
  
She sits down and he watches her"you don't want a baby do you?"he asks.  
  
"I never said that I'm scared Michael, "she says.  
  
He nods"I know, "he says. He comes round his desk and kneels beside her he strokes her   
cheek"we'll be okay I promise."  
  
She looks at him and smiles"your right, "she says.  
  
He strokes her cheek"you are so beautiful, "he says.  
  
Syd leans down and kisses him on the lips"I love you, "she says.  
  
"I love you too, "he says.  
  
***  
  
A while later you see her sitting at her desk she's working on her computer you see   
Kendall come over with a young girl."Agent Bristow, "he says.  
  
Syd looks up and sees him"yes can I help you with anything?"Sydney asks.  
  
She saw the girl"this is Claire Henderson she's a walk-in, "he says.  
  
"Nice to meet you what does this have to do with me?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, "Claire says.  
  
Syd was still staring at Kendall"she's working for one of the major KGB organisations she   
needs a handler," Kendall says."And Devlin has agreed to put you on her case."  
  
"But I'm getting married in ten days and then going on my honeymoon when will I have time   
to do this?"Sydney asks.  
  
"During that time Agent Weiss will handle it but when you and Agent Vaughn get back you are   
taking her on full time," Kendall says.  
  
Syd glares at his retreating back but then she smiles at Claire, "I have to go I will see   
you later, "Claire says.  
  
"Okay, "Sydney says.  
Claire leaves and Bridget comes over and looks at Syd"who is she?"Bridget asks.  
  
"I'm her handler now, "Sydney says.  
  
Bridget's eyebrows raised"okay, "she says.  
  
Syd shrugs her shoulders and smiles at Bridget"how are you and Eric doing?"Syd asks.  
  
"Let's go to lunch its 13:00," Bridget says.  
  
"I've only been here two hours I don't think Kendall would appreciate that," Sydney says.  
"But okay."  
  
Bridget smiles at her and then you see Jack coming over and smiles at the two women"can I   
speak to you for a minute please Sydney?"he asks.  
  
"Sure dad," Syd says.  
  
Sydney gets up and follows him into a vacant office and she sits down on the table he looks   
at her."What's wrong?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Has Juliet called you today?"Jack asks.  
  
"No why?"Syd asks.  
  
"Okay Maria went to see your mom and your mom was fixing the hem on your dress like you   
asked and the dress don't ask me how got ripped," Jack says.  
  
"How much ripped?"Syd asks.  
  
"Quite badly," Jack says.  
  
Syd looked mad now"I'm going over there now," she says.  
  
"Now Sydney don't do anything rash," Jack says.  
  
As Sydney was about to leave she looked back at him"I know mom hurt Maria a lot I mean I   
would hate her too but can't they just put their differences aside for at least a little   
while to watch their children marry?"Syd says."Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"No," Jack says.  
  
Syd smiles at him and he smiles back she goes over and kisses him on the cheek he looks   
surprised"what was that for?"he asks.  
  
"For being a great dad," Sydney says. She leaves and he smiles.  
  
***  
  
You see her and Bridget get to Irina and Jack's house and go up to the door and ring the   
doorbell you see Juliet open the door.  
  
"Syd your here," she says.  
  
"My dad told me what happened," Sydney says.  
  
"Okay come in," Juliet says.  
  
You see Maria and Irina sitting on opposite couches glaring at each other Sydney rolls her   
eyes."Hi I'm Juliet Vaughn-Henderson," she says.  
  
"Bridget Anna Thompson," she says. They shake hands.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry you haven't met," Sydney says.  
  
"It's all right," Juliet says."How do you two know each other?"  
  
"We've known each other since we were 11 haven't really kept in touch over the years but   
when I came to work for the CIA here in LA we met up again," Bridget says.  
  
Juliet nods and then Irina and Maria look up at them and see Sydney looking at her dress   
which has nearly been ripped in two. She turns and glares at the two of them.  
  
"I guess you want an explanation," Irina says.  
  
"And we can give you one," Maria says.  
  
"No, I don't want one I don't care I really don't," Sydney says.  
  
"But Sydney," Irina says.  
  
"You know all I want to do is get married to the man I love is that too much to ask for   
instead of having our mother's fight and in the process get my dress damaged," Syd says.  
  
They both look sheepish"that was your fault," Irina says.  
  
"No it wasn't it was yours," Maria says.  
  
"Would you two shut up already?"Sydney shouts.  
  
They both look at her stunned and Irina looks as if she's about to speak.  
  
"If I have to put up with this every time you two get together than I don't want to be   
married I'll live in sin for the rest of my life with Michael and our baby," Syd says.  
"Having you two come to see us at different times."  
  
She leaves the room with Bridget following they get back to the car she lays her head down   
on the steering wheel and shakes her head."Are you okay?"Bridget asks.  
  
"Why me?"Sydney asks."Why can't I have a normal life where I had parents when I grew up   
and where my mother didn't kill my fiancè's father."  
  
Bridget lays her hand on Syd's back"it'll be all right I promise," she says.  
  
"Aah they are so infuriating," Sydney says.  
  
"Let's go back to work," Bridget says.  
  
***  
  
Syd walks into Vaughn's office at the end of the day he sees her and smiles he's on the   
phone she sits down in his chair.  
  
He puts the phone down"you okay I heard what happened," he says.  
  
"They ripped my dress my wedding dress I'm getting married in 10 days," Sydney says.  
  
He kneels beside her and takes her face in his hands"it'll be okay," Michael says.  
  
He kisses her on the lips"and now Kendall wants me to handle a girl named Claire who's   
apart of the KGB," Sydney says.  
  
Michael shakes his head"come on let's go home," he says.  
She nods and they leave.  
  
To be continued...  
  
So will this wedding go off or is this the breaking point?  
  
We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors' Notes: I may cut back I have college now but I'll see.  
Disclaimer: You know where.  
  
The Future Holds Everything For You  
by:sydney_megan_bristow  
  
Chapter 7  
  
You see Sydney and Michael in bed she's snuggled against his chest there's a knock on the   
door. Syd looks up"come in, "she says. Abby pops her head in and smiles at Sydney.  
  
"Hi Syd," she says.  
  
"Hey Abby what's wrong?"Sydney asks."Come up on the bed."  
  
"Mommy, daddy and grandma were fighting before you and uncle Michael came home last   
night," Abby says.  
  
Michael was now watching her"about what?"he asks.  
  
"About you and Syd getting married and whether grandma would let it happen," Abby says.  
  
"Whether she should let it happen," Michael says.  
  
Abby shrugs and Michael gets' up"don't do anything rash," Sydney says.  
  
He looks at her and nods and leaves the room Karen came into the room and sat down beside   
her sister.  
  
You see Michael walk into the living room his mother, sister and brother-in-law were all   
there they all saw him come in.  
  
"You know I thought you would have at least tried to get along with each other but no   
couldn't do that now could you?"he asks.  
  
"But Mike," Juliet says.  
  
"Do you have any idea what this is doing to her no apparently you don't and you don't care   
either she's pregnant get that," he says."She doesn't need this stress."  
  
"I love you all but if I have to put her first I will," he continues.  
  
They nod Sydney, Abby and Karen come out of the bedroom"are you okay?"Juliet asks.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," Sydney says.  
  
"I'm taking Abby and Karen out for breakfast," she says.  
  
"Okay," Tom says."Can I come please?"  
  
"Sure," Sydney says.  
  
He smiles at her and she smiles back and then you hear the phone ring she picks it up"yes   
hello," she says.  
  
She has a smile on her face"okay thankyou bye," she says.  
  
"What's wrong?"Michael asks.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Sydney says.  
  
He looks at her with a smile on his face and goes over and kisses her passionately"wow," he   
says.  
  
"Yes," she says.  
  
"Go," he says.  
  
She nods and she, Abby, Tom and Karen left then Michael turned to his mother and sister   
and glared at them. They both stare at him"Michael we are--"Juliet starts.  
  
"No, this is my wedding and everyone seems to be out to ruin it first the fights with   
Irina and then the dress when will it stop huh until you drive her insane and we decide   
not to get married?"Michael counters.  
  
Not waiting for answer he continues, "Well that won't happen I love her she's the best   
thing that's happened to me and you can't make me stop."  
  
He walks off and just leaves them standing there. Then you see Sydney, Tom and the girls   
sitting in a restaurant eating breakfast.  
  
"Are you okay?"Tom asks.  
  
"Yes it's just I feel that everyone is trying to ruin my wedding and I want it to be   
perfect and everybody seems to be out to stop it being that," Syd sighs.  
  
Tom nods and he smiles at her she smiles back and then you see Abby and Karen look at them   
they were finished they paid the bill. Then went back to the house everything seemed to be   
calm. They went inside.  
  
"Hello we're home," Abby says.  
  
Juliet and Maria were both there"where's Michael?"Syd asks.  
  
"In his room," Maria tells her.  
  
Syd walks into her bedroom and saw Michael sitting on the bed shaking his head"what's   
wrong?"she enquires.  
  
"I'm beginning to think that eloping is a good idea," Michael says.  
  
Sydney nods and wraps an around his back and lays her head on his shoulder and he leans   
down and kisses her on the forehead."I love you," Syd says.  
  
"I love you too," he says.  
  
She smiles up at him and he kisses her on the lips"so what will you do about a   
dress?"Michael asks.  
  
"I don't know I mean it's impossible to make a dress in nine days," Syd says.  
  
He shakes his head"it'll be okay I promise," he says.  
  
She nods.  
  
***  
  
You see Irina and Jack in their house she's looking at Syd's dress"I've ruined my   
daughter's wedding dress," Irina says.  
  
Jack looks at her and then looks at the dress and shakes his head and puts his arm around   
her"I promise she's not that mad," Jack says.  
  
"Yes she is," Irina says."Can you really blame her."  
  
"No, I suppose not but she loves you Irina," Jack says.  
  
Irina nods and smiles up at him he smiles back and kisses her on the lips"let's make   
breakfast," Irina says.  
  
Jack nods and goes into the kitchen and starts making breakfast.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney later sitting with her legs drawn up and staring at a magazine Michael   
comes over and sits down beside her.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"he asks.  
  
"Us eloping," Syd says.  
  
He nods and puts his arm around her and she lays her head on his chest"when would you want   
to go?"Michael asks.  
  
She looks up at him in surprise"are you serious?"she asks.  
  
He nods his head"if this is what it takes to make you happy and to not have to go through   
all the hassle of finding a new dress and what not yes I will do it," he says.  
  
Sydney leans up and kisses him on the lips passionately"leave tomorrow," I say.  
  
"Okay," Michael says.  
  
"I'll phone the airport and get us a flight booked," Sydney says.  
  
Michael nods and smiles at her he leans over again and kisses her on the lips.  
  
***  
  
Then you see them all at dinner that night but everyone's quiet and it's nice just to have   
the silence no one fighting nothing.  
  
Bridget and Weiss are looking at all of them"so how was your day?"Bridget asks.  
  
"Okay," Sydney says.  
  
Everyone else agreed Michael looked over at Sydney"you okay?"he asks.  
  
She nods and he smiles at her.  
  
***  
  
Then you see them at the airport the next day"do you think we are doing the right   
thing?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Yes they won't fight any more and there won't be anymore problems this is putting   
unneeded stress on you," he says.  
  
She nods and smiles at him and they go through the gate...  
  
To be continued...  
  
So will they get married in Vegas or won't they?  
  
Wait and find out.  
  
Please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors' Notes: Okay I'm sending them to the Bahamas. I just saw episode 4 "Dead Drop".   
The hotel La Malaina doesn't actually exist.  
Disclaimer: You know where  
  
The Future Holds Everything For You  
by:sydney_megan_bristow  
  
Chapter 8  
  
You see Sydney sitting in her chair on the plane Michael is asleep an air hostess came   
over to her"are you okay ma'am?"she asks.  
  
Sydney looked up at her"yes I'm all right," she says.  
  
The woman nods and leave's Michael wake's up and sees' her sitting there reading a   
magazine he takes her hand and brings it up to his lips and kisses it. She looks over at   
him and smiles he smiles back.  
  
"I love you," he says.  
  
"I love you too," Sydney says.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"Michael asks.  
  
"Yes I'm sure I don't think I could have handled another week of bickering," Sydney says.  
  
"I know," Michael says.  
  
He kisses her on the lips.  
  
***  
  
Then you see back in LA at Sydney and Michael's house Maria, Juliet, Tom, Irina, Jack,   
Eric, Bridget, Will and Francie are all there."Where are they?"Will asks.  
  
"Off somewhere getting married probably, "Bridget says."And I don't blame them with all   
your bickering."  
  
"She's pregnant she doesn't need that extra stress," Francie says."She needs your support   
but all your doing is fighting."  
  
"Well how can I be supportive when she's Satan's spawn?"Maria asks.  
  
Jack steps forward"my daughter has never become anything like what Irina originally was   
she is a completely different person," he says."Irina would never want her to become like   
that she's been through enough guilt over the years."  
  
"You would say that they are your wife and daughter she killed my husband," Maria says.  
  
"Yes but Sydney didn't, Sydney was innocent it's not her fault she looks like her mother   
but like I said she is a completely different person," Jack says.  
  
***  
  
You see the next day Sydney and Michael in an airport getting their luggage"well we are   
here in the Bahamas," Michael says.  
  
"Good," Sydney says.  
  
Michael smiles at her and kisses her on the lips and then they go to a car rental and pick   
up a car it's a nice black jaguar.  
  
"I thought we should ride in style," Michael says.  
  
Sydney smiles at him and leans up and kisses him on the lips"thankyou," she says.   
  
"My pleasure," he says.  
  
They get in the car and head to the hotel that they've made reservations at it's the hotel   
La Malaina.They reached the hotel and it looked absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"Wow," Sydney says.  
  
They go inside and go to the front desk"hello we have reservations," Michael says.  
  
"Name," the woman says.  
  
"Vaughn," Michael says.  
  
"Ah here you are in the honeymoon suite," the woman says. She tapped the bell. And a man   
came over and took their bags she gave him the key.  
  
They followed him and went to the honeymoon suite he put their bags down and opened their   
door for them."Here you go," he says."Enjoy your stay."  
  
They smile at him and he puts their bags down and Michael tips him the man gives him the   
key and leaves them alone."Wow look at this place," Sydney says.  
  
She sees the bedroom it's a huge double bed with red linen there were roses everywhere. In   
the bathroom there was a hot tub. And they had a magnificent view of the ocean from the   
balcony."This is beautiful," Michael says.  
  
"It is," Sydney says.  
  
He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her"so what do you want to do?"Michael asks.  
  
"Go check that hot tub out and then sleep," Sydney says.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Michael says."You go in there I just have to do something."  
  
She nods her head and leaves the room he goes over and gets his cell phone"is everything   
set for tomorrow?"he asks."Good see you then."  
  
***  
  
Then you see Jack and Irina in their house eating lunch well okay Jack's not eating he has   
a worried look on his face.  
  
"I'm sure they are fine Jack," Irina says.  
  
He looks over at her and nods his head"yes but I'm still worried," he says.  
  
"I know so am I," Irina says.  
  
He nods and smiles at her and she smiles back.  
  
There's a knock on the door"who can that be?"Jack says.  
  
Irina shrugs her shoulders and then Jack goes to the door and there's Eric and Bridget   
standing there."Weiss Bridget what are you doing here?"he asks.  
  
"Can we come in?"Eric asks.  
  
"Of course," Jack says.  
  
They come in and they sit down.  
  
***  
  
Then you see Sydney and Michael's house Maria, Juliet, Tom, Abby and Karen are eating   
lunch."I wonder where they are," Juliet says.  
  
"So do I," Tom says.  
  
Maria is just sitting there keeping quiet"I bet they are somewhere very romantic," Abby   
says.  
  
"I think you're right Abby," Juliet says."When Michael does something, he goes all out and   
that's no exception with Syd."  
  
There's a knock on the door"who could that be?"Tom asks.  
  
Juliet gets up and goes to the door outside are Francie and Will"Francie Will what are you   
two doing here?"she asks.  
  
"Can we come in and talk to all of you?"Francie asks.  
  
"Of course," Juliet says.  
  
They come in.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney sleeping in her bed there's a knock on the door and Michael gets up and   
goes to get it. It's a man with breakfast. Michael smiles and tips him then the man leaves   
and you see Sydney's awake.  
  
She smiles at him"good morning," Michael says.  
  
"Good morning," Sydney says.  
  
He leans down and kisses her on the lips and lays the tray down on her lap and she sees   
what's there. Its pancake's with maple syrup and ice-cream.  
  
"And you're an angel," Sydney says.  
  
Michael smiles at her and sits down beside her after she finishes her breakfast she kisses   
him again on the lips."You have to go for a shower," he says.  
  
She pouts"I have a whole day planned for us," Michael continues.  
  
"Okay," she says.  
  
She nods and smiles at him and then goes into the bathroom he gets dressed and then opens   
the door and there's a woman standing there."She's in   
the bathroom," he says.  
  
The woman nods and he leaves.  
  
Then you see Sydney get out of the bathroom she sees a note sitting on the sink she picks   
it up it says:  
  
Dear Syd,  
  
I've decided to pamper you today there is a woman standing outside waiting for you to do   
your hair and make up. And I hope at 4pm you will meet me at the beach. There's a dress   
for you in the wardrobe. I love you  
  
Love  
Michael  
  
She smiles she has tears in her eyes she puts a robe on and goes out into the bedroom and   
sure enough there is a woman the woman smiles at her.  
  
"Hi are you Ms.Bristow?"she asks.  
  
"Yes I am," Sydney says.  
  
"Hi I'm Nicole," she says. They shake hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Syd says.  
  
She sits down and let's the woman do her hair she combs it through and then cuts a bit off   
and then puts curlers in it.  
  
Then she takes the curlers out and the curls frame Syd's face she looks beautiful"you look   
beautiful," Nicole says.  
  
"Thanks," Sydney says.  
  
***  
  
Then you see her later in a beautiful off the shoulder white dress there comes a knock to   
her door. She gets up and opens it. It's Jack.  
  
"Dad," she says."What are you doing here?"  
  
"You'll see are you ready?"Jack asks.  
  
She nods and she smiles at him he smiles back then you see them go outside and there is a   
carriage drawn by horses waiting for them. Sydney gasps' Jack helps her into it and they   
get taken to the beach.  
  
They walk down and there you see a wedding arch and a priest and everyone there she   
gasps"Michael did this?"she asks.  
  
"Yes he did," Jack says. She smiles....  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Thankyou everyone for reviewing at ff.net and allalias you are all angels and you know who   
you are.  
  
Please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
The Future Holds Everything For You  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(lily)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
You see Michael standing by the priest he gulps when he sees Sydney coming towards him   
"remember to breathe," Eric says.  
  
Michael glares at him Eric just smiles at him.  
  
Jack and Sydney are still walking"are you sure you want to do this?"Jack asks.  
  
"Dad of course I do I love Michael," Sydney says.  
  
"I'm happy for both of you," Jack says.  
  
"Thanks dad I love you," she says.  
  
"I love you too," he says.  
  
She smiles at him and they finally get to the front of the aisle and he gives Sydney's   
hand over to Michael's and kisses his daughter on the cheek.  
  
They both turn to the priest.  
  
"We are gathered here today to join Michael and Sydney in holy matrimony. Marriage is not   
to be taken lightly only people who love and cherish each other should come into this   
bond. If anyone has just cause why these two shouldn't get married today speak now or   
forever hold your peace," the priest says.  
  
Nobody says anything"all right then let's continue," the priest says."Okay Michael and   
Sydney have written their own vows."  
  
Michael turns to Sydney and smiles at her she smiles back"I remember the day you walked   
into my office I knew you were going to change my life for the better I just didn't know   
how at the time. Here we are three years later very much in love and getting married I   
never believed I could have you but I'm glad we waited. Sydney I promise to love you and   
cherish you today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust you and honour you. What may come   
I will always be there with you. As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my   
life to keep. So help me God," he says."I love you Sydney Megan Bristow I will love you   
forever and that will never change."  
  
She smiles at him but the tears are coming"Michael I don't really know what I was thinking   
when I walked in that first day I was angry I guess. I never believed that I'd walk into   
that building and fall in love. But I will never regret that I did because we wouldn't be   
standing here if I hadn't. I love you Michael Vaughn and I promise to be there for you forever. Michael I trust you and honour you. What may come I will always be there with   
you. As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep. So help me God,"   
she says.  
  
"Okay do you have the rings," the priest asks.  
  
Eric gives Michael his and Francie gives Syd hers and they smile and they give them to the   
priest and he smiles."The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and   
spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows   
Michael and Sydney have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, that Sydney and   
Michael, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in   
unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives," the priest says.  
  
He gives Michael the ring"repeat after me Sydney I give you this ring as a symbol of our   
vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you," the priest says.  
  
"Sydney I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that   
I have, I honour you," Michael says.  
  
"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.With this ring, I thee   
wed," the priest says.  
  
"In the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee   
wed," Michael says. He slides the ring on her finger.  
  
He hands her the other ring"Sydney repeat after me," the priest says."Michael I give you   
this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour   
you."  
  
"Michael I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all   
that I have, I honour you," Sydney says.  
  
"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.With this ring, I thee   
wed," the priest continues.  
  
"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.With this ring, I thee   
wed," Sydney says. She slides the ring on his finger.  
  
"In as much as you have pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion,   
I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy   
Spirit.Those Whom God has joined together let no one put asunder," the priest says.  
  
He looks at Michael"Michael, you may kiss your bride," he says.  
  
Michael turns to Sydney and kisses her they pull back and she smiles at him"for the first   
time I present Mr and Mrs Michael Vaughn," the priest says.  
  
They turn to their friends and family and everyone starts clapping"thankyou," Sydney says.  
  
"My pleasure," Michael says.  
  
He strokes her face and Abby and Karen come over and they have a present"Abby and Karen   
have a present for Syd," Juliet says.  
  
Sydney looks down at the two girls and then picks them both up she kisses them both on   
the cheek"thankyou," she says.  
  
They smile she opens the package after putting them both down it's a picture frame and   
it's a picture of everyone."Thankyou," Sydney says.  
  
***  
  
You then see them at a restaurant they have just sat down and are all looking through some   
menus. You see Michael signal somebody and a man comes out with some following him they   
are all carrying dishes.  
  
They put them down in front of everyone Sydney smiles at Michael and he smiles back"we are   
having a three course meal," he says.  
  
The eat the soup and then they have a choice between steak or chicken and then you see   
them bring out what looks like a wedding cake.  
  
Sydney's eyes go wide and they cut the cake and they feed each other some she smiles at   
him and he smiles back"thankyou," Sydney says.  
  
"No thankyou you've made me the happiest person on the face of this earth," Michael   
says."I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she says.  
  
She smiles at him and he smiles back music starts playing and he stands up"may I have   
this dance?"he asks.  
  
"Yes," Sydney says.  
  
They start dancing and they smile at each other.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney and Michael walking along the beach everyone else had called it a night and   
they wanted to be alone anyway.  
  
"This place is gorgeous but I guess we have to go back tomorrow," Sydney says.  
  
"Devlin has given us a week off," Michael says.  
  
Sydney smiles and they start heading back to the hotel when they get into their room they   
are kissing. Okay everyone use your imagination.  
  
***  
  
You see Irina and Jack in their room they are in bed she has her head on his chest"that   
was such a beautiful ceremony," Irina says.  
  
"Yes it was," Jack says.  
  
Irina smiles at him and she kisses him on the lips"she'll always be your little girl no   
matter who's in her life," she says.  
  
"I know," Jack says."I was wondering something?"  
  
"Yes," she says.  
  
"If you would consider getting are vows renewed," Jack says.  
  
She looks at him surprised"of course," she says.  
  
She kisses him on the lips.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Let's see what happens next? 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
The Future Holds Everything For You  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(lily)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
You see Sydney and Michael sleeping in their hotel suite she wakes up and she smiles when   
she sees him. She looks at her wedding band, she touches it. You see Michael's eyes   
flutter open she smiles at him"morning Mrs.Vaughn," he says.  
  
"Morning Mr.Vaughn," she says.  
  
He leans over and kisses her on the lips"so how does it feel to be a married   
woman?"Michael asks.  
  
"Feels wonderful," Sydney says.  
  
"Well I've got another surprise for you so come on get up go for a shower and get dressed   
we leave in a half an hour," Michael says.  
  
Sydney smiles and gets up and grabs some clothes and goes into the bathroom Michael then   
picks up the phone."Yes we'll be there in a half an hour," he says.  
  
You see Sydney come out Michael's now dressed he has his back to her staring out at the   
ocean she sneaks up behind him and puts her arms around him."I love you," he says.  
  
"I love you too," she says.  
  
"Come on we have to go," Michael says.  
  
"Okay," Sydney says.  
  
They leave the hotel room.  
  
***  
  
You see them driving she has a blindfold on"oh come on tell me where we're going," Sydney   
says.  
  
"No it's a surprise," Michael says.  
  
She pouted and crossed her arms he took her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed   
it. That brings a smile to her face.  
  
You see them pull up to a beach he gets out and you see Jack comes up to the car and looks   
at Michael."Is everything set?"Michael asks.  
  
"Yes," Jack says.  
  
"Good we'll be there in a minute," Michael says.  
  
Jack nods and leave's Michael goes over to the passenger door and opens it he takes the   
blindfold off. She smiles at him and he smiles back.  
  
He takes her hands and he shuts her door then locks the car and they move towards the   
beach and she looks at him strangely."Why are we here?"Sydney asks.  
  
"You'll see," Michael says.  
  
You see Jack walking back across the beach and you see Irina, Juliet, Tom, Maria, Abby,   
Karen, Eric and Bridget waiting. There is a table set out on the sand with what looks   
like chefs standing around the table is well-decorated it looks absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Sydney sees it and she smiles"I thought we didn't really get that great a reception   
because we were sharing it with people this is just family and friends now," Michael   
says.  
  
Sydney nods and smiles he smiles back"thankyou," Sydney says.  
  
"My pleasure," Michael says.  
  
They walk over to everyone and they hug each other and then sit down at the table.  
  
***  
  
A while later Eric stands up"okay since I didn't get to do this yesterday I'm doing it   
now," he says.  
  
"Oh no," Michael says.  
  
"I've known Mike for years we've been best friends for some of those years I don't know   
how we ever put up with each other," Eric says."He's been through some tough relationships   
and some easy. But I think he never ever really found someone that he loved as much as he   
does Syd.I remember when he first became her handler and how much he changed over the   
months. But he seemed a lot happier. I met Sydney a few months later and she seemed a   
wonderful person and she is I was extremely glad when they finally got together. Here's  
to Sydney and Michael may their years of happiness be forever."  
  
"Here,here," everyone says. They raised their glasses. Sydney hugged him and he shook   
Michael's hand.  
  
Then Jack stood up and Sydney smiles at him he smiles back"when Sydney was a little girl I   
couldn't imagine her all grown up and having a family because she was my little girl and I   
didn't think any man could be good enough for her," Jack says."I didn't always believe   
that Michael would be good enough. But I wasn't surprised when they told me they were   
getting married I was happy for them. Irina and I wish you both all the happiness in the   
world. Here's to Sydney and Michael."  
  
They raised their glasses again she smiles at him and hugs her father and then her mother.  
  
***  
  
You see them all later walking down the beach"thankyou that was wonderful," Sydney says.  
  
"Anything for you," Michael says.  
  
She stops and he stops as well and she leans up and kisses him on the lips"you are the   
best husband anybody could ever ask for," Sydney says.  
  
"Thankyou," he says.  
  
She smiles at him you see Jack and Irina up ahead they look back and see the two of them   
have stopped."Aren't they sweet," Irina says.  
  
Jack just nods Irina looks up at him"what?"he asks.  
  
"Are you all right?"she asks.  
  
"Yes I'm happy for her," Jack says.  
  
"Good," Irina says. But she still is looking at him strangely but she doesn't say anything   
more and they keep on walking.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney and Michael a little later sitting by the pool in the hotel Sydney's in the   
water doing laps and Michael's just watching her.  
  
"Aren't you coming to join me?"Sydney asks.  
  
"No I'm fine where I am," Michael says.  
  
"The water's lovely," Sydney persists.  
  
"I don't care," he says.  
  
He looks over at her and he sees she's pouting"okay," he surrenders.  
  
He dives into the swimming pool and swims over to her and takes her in his arms and kisses   
her."See now isn't this nice?"Syd asks.  
  
"Yes it is," Michael says."You look beautiful."  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself," Sydney says.  
  
"Good to know," Michael says.  
  
He kisses her again"what do you say we go back up to our room?"she asks.  
  
"Sounds like a great idea," Michael says.  
  
They get out of the pool and dry themselves off and make their way upstairs.  
  
***  
  
Then you see them the next morning they are eating breakfast Jack and Irina come   
over"we're heading off we'll see you when you get back," Irina says.  
  
"Okay bye mom bye dad," Sydney says.  
  
"Bye Sydney," Jack says.  
  
She hugs them both and then Michael shakes hands with them and they leave.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?"Sydney asks.  
  
Michael looks at her and smiles.  
  
THE END.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it I promise a sequel within the next few days. If you want anything in   
particular put , your ideas forward everything is welcome.  
  
But I think it will be about her having the baby so give me suggestions on names.  
  
Thankyou and please review. 


End file.
